Teen Titans Genesis
by SorcerousWolf
Summary: Before they were a team, they were seperate. Read on to find out about how they met and what happened before they met.
1. Robin and the Unknown Criminal

Hello, everyone this is SorcerousWolf, here to bring you a little(or not so little) story of how the Titans came together. I will describe every Titan's beginning in first person, then when they meet it will switch to third person, Ok? So, please R&R. -SorcerousWolf

SorcerousWolf's Disclaimer- All TT characters and story elements are the sole property of DC Comics, and they do not belong to me. Obviously.

----------------**Teen Titans Genesis------------------- **

Chapter 1: Robin and the Unknown Criminal

** -1-**

It was a cold tonight. Hell, it's cold every night in the streets of Manhattan. But this night was different. I was patrolling the dirty streets of a large ghetto, when I was jumped by a figure shrouded in darkness. The figure pushed me to the ground, then started beating my face until I was able to throw him off of me. This was no ordinary criminal, he was strong. I started running towards a lighter area so I could get a better view of him, but he quickly caught up to me and slammed me against a wall. This time I managed to breathe out "Who are you?" before he started pummeling my face with his fists again. I felt blood run down my face, but suddenly the beatings stopped. The criminal was pulled off of me by a black force. Before I could figure out what was happening, the unknown criminal was gone, and so was that mysterious black force that had saved me. This wasn't the first time that had happened. I had been saved many times by black claws and bird-like shapes that drag criminals off of me. After that pummeling, I just fell down and was out, right there on the streets.

I awoke to the sound of breathing. When I opened my eyes, I saw a small child, in poorly treated clothing. It was just then that I realized that I had fallen asleep with the taste of my own blood in my mouth, in a ghetto. The small child gazed at me, I reckon she was about five or six.

"Who are you?" She asked, almost menacingly.

"My name is Robin." I answered simply.

"Why is your face covered in blood? Why were you sleeping there?"

"I was chasing a rather tough criminal. And I was sleeping there because I passed out there." I thought that would be enough for her, but she didn't leave. She just kept staring at me, until I got up and started walking away.

"My brother knows where that criminal is."

I stopped at those words, and spun around quickly. "Where is your brother?!" I demanded.

"Follow me." She said, and started running in the opposite direction.

I started running after her, surprised at how fast she could run. We stopped at a small cabin-like building, and she led the way inside. As I stepped inside, I was greeted with the smell of smoke and alcohol. A man the age of maybe nineteen was sitting on a chair, just staring into space clutching a beer bottle. As we entered the room, he looked up and started speaking in a dry voice.

"You're Robin. The hero who protects us from all those bad people in the world." He said, and I assumed he was drunk, or near to it.

"I know that." I answered back impatiently. "But what I don't know is where the criminal that I was attacked by is!"

He stared at me, almost sickeningly in a way. He took a swig from his bottle, and then started to speak again. "I saw you and him-uh fight, if you can call it that." He sniggered a little, starting to piss me off. "He's been here before. He supplies some of us with drugs, takes his money and leaves. He does that every Friday night, but you stopped him before he could deliver." He burped, then threw away the now empty bottle. "One night I followed him, to see where the shipment comes from. He went to an underground cavern, filled with robots and workers. It seems that they were building some sort of weapon. I can give you the directions, but it'll cost you." He stuck out his hand, and stared solemnly at me. I dug into my pocket, and pulled out 50 dollars, it was the only money that I had with me. He greedily snatched the bills out of my hand and shoved them into his pocket. Then he pulled out a notebook and drew a map to the unknown criminal's hideout. He ripped the page out and handed it to me, then slumped off up the stairs. I watched him stumble up, then ran outside and began to run.

** -2-**

It was night. Yet another cold night. Except this time, I was hiding outside off the warehouse that led to the cavern that the ghetto man had said led down to the cavern where the unknown criminal hid. I was almost asleep when I heard movement. I gazed over the crates I was hiding behind and saw two men dressed all in black and a third man with a black and orange mask on. They entered in a code on a number pad next to the door. I used binoculars to see the code, and quickly memorized it. I waited five minutes after they had gone in, then ran up to the wall and punched in the code. The door opened, and I saw a large empty room. There was an elevator, and I walked onto it. I pressed the lowest floor, Basement Floor Five, and then the elevator started moving at a slow, steady pace. When it reached the bottom, I was in an underground cavern. There were hundreds of those men in all black and those robots with orange and black masks. I took a few steps into the cavern and was jumped on by that unknown criminal. Now that it was light, I could see his features. He was wearing a mask, except it only had one eye hole. He was also wearing what appeared to be battle armor, it was black and silver to match the robots. I once again asked "Who are you?" And this time I got a reply.

"Robin. I have been observing you for a while now. In case you're wondering, my name is Slade. I have big plans for you. But only if you cooperate."

"What are these plans?" I asked, getting into a battle position.

"Tsk, tsk Robin. You shall not know unless you cooperate, like a good boy."

I stood up straight, and decided to play along, to learn what these plans were. "Ok," I said coldly. "Tell me."

"Good. I will not say my plans here, though. There are too many witnesses." He motioned for me to follow him, then started walking towards a small room off to the side. When we entered the room, I saw a table and two chairs.

"Sit." He said, and then sat down in the large chair away from the door. I sat down, and then he stared at me through his mask.

"My first plans before I discovered you were to build up enough money by selling cocaine to the inhabitants of the ghetto that you had been patrolling. But then you appeared, stopping criminals all over the place. I quickly abandoned my plans of building an annihilation weapon. I want to make you my apprentice." He pause for a second, letting the words sink in. I sat there for a second, then bolted out of the hideout, while Slade just sat there and watched, not doing anything.

----------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, Robin's beginning expect the next chapter(Raven) to come soon within this week. And please R&R -SorcerousWolf


	2. Raven's Lament

Ok, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. -SorcerousWolf

SorcerousWolf's disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the Titans or Slade.

----------------**Teen Titans Genesis**--------------------

Chapter 2: Raven's Lament

**-1-**

The darkness. All I see is the darkness. It surrounds me. It consumes every moment of my life. I suppose that you could say it feeds me. But it wasn't this way before. No. I didn't choose this life! I didn't choose to live like this, forever in blackness! I was fine one moment, happy in the bright, warm light. But then everything changed. Everything was different. I was for some reason transported here. Today the darkness was broken, though. Today someone entered my dark sanctuary. I realized that I was in a warehouse with large crates everywhere when the darkness was broken. Three men dressed all in black carrying weapons entered.

"This is the place, right?" The one holding the crowbar asked.

"Yeah. This is the place. Six-ninety-two, Pier fifty. This is where the rare gems are stashed." The one with the shotgun said. So they were robbers. The one with the metal baseball bat opened a crate with his weapon and started putting the precious gems into his bag. I quickly bound him completely and then attached him to the ceiling.

"Hey, Dan come over he-hey where'd he go?" The one with the crowbar asked.

"Dammit. The bastard must have run of-"His words were cut short as his neck snapped in half. He fell to the floor, landing with a _thump _near his shotgun.

"Rob, what were you going to say? Rob?" he looked down and saw his friend dead, and started running towards the door, but it slammed shut. He wheeled around and grabbed the shotgun, just as I landed in front of him.

"Shit! Who the hell are you!?" He said, loading the firearm.

"I am your worst nightmare. And I don't think that's going to work against me." As I said those words, I whispered three others and the first robber fell down from the ceiling onto the one with the shotgun. As he fell, a large metal hook fell down with him and jabbed his friend straight through the heart. A fresh pool of blood formed around them as they filled their last dying breath with curses. Just then I realized what I had done and stared in horror and lament. What have I done?! I must get away from the darkness, it is too strong! It is tainting me! Dammit, what have I done?! I thought this to myself, then ran out into sunlight.

**-2-**

Manhattan. This is where I was. When I first stepped out into the sunlight, I was almost blinded. I didn't bother moving the bodies of the criminals, as I wouldn't be coming back here. When I eventually found my way to a road, I entered the first clothing store I found and bought a robe to hid my body from the sun. Once I got that, I started wandering around the streets. Night soon fell, and I saw a figure run across the street with a cape trailing behind him. I started following him, and he stopped at a warehouse. He hid behind a group of boxes, and sat there, looking like he was going to wait. I stayed there for about ten minutes, then left. I was starting to feel tired, and after a while I just collapsed.

When I woke up someone was muttering something. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. I was in a small, boring room. Sitting in the only chair beside the bed was a teenage boy with black spiky hair and a mask over his eyes. He saw that I had gotten up, and stood up also.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I think my name is Raven." I said, felling a little unsure about that, but not knowing why. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin. I found you lying on the ground and brought you to an abandoned house I knew of." He said, gazing at me.

"What were you doing by that warehouse? I saw you there, waiting for something."

"I was tracking down a criminal, but I left after I found him."

"Why did you leave?"

"I- he was too powerful." He said, acting disturbed. Just then a crash ensued outside of the door. We heard muttering, and some scraping.

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked.

"Mainly just homeless people and drug addicts, but so-"his words were cut off by another crash outside of the door. More muttering was heard, then gunshots and a scream of pain. Robin walked over to the door and opened it up. I got up and followed him to the door, and looked down at the floor. There was a dead body lying on the floor, shot in the head multiple times.

"Well, it looks like my robots have encountered some difficulties." A menacing voice said behind us. We turned around and saw a man with battle armor on. He pulled out a gun, and aimed at us.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" I said, pulling the gun out of his hand and smashing it on the floor.

"Run!" Robin said, and started running towards the door. I followed him, and looked back as a group of robots were chasing us, bullets flying everywhere. We reached the door, and ran outside. Once outside, Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the city. He started running, and I was closely following. An explosion happened behind us, and I stopped to turn around. The house that we had been in had exploded and was in a blaze. Robin saw that I had stopped and spun around.

"Why did you stop? They could catch up with us!" He said, almost fanatically.

"I don't think they're following us," I said, gazing at the burning building. "We would need more people if we wanted to fight him."

"Yes. Slade is a tough opponent...But I know of someone who could help us." He said thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but I've seen him. He has extraordinary powers, but he would be hard to find."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I said as I started running, with Robin following. We ran into the night, searching for this mysterious individual that Robin had spoke of.

---------------------------------------------

There ends the Raven section of my story, next is Beast Boy. It might not come for a while, as I have school work and such, but expect to see it within the next few weeks. -SorcerousWolf


	3. The Changeling

Finally, the Beast Boy chapter is here.

SorcerousWolf's Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own Teen Titans!

----------------**Teen Titans Genesis**--------------------

Chapter 3: The Changeling

_ Flashback _

Small Garfield Logan was walking through the forest. He is amazed at the wonderful sounds and sights. _Eeeee!_ What was that!?! It sounded like some creature. Gar is scared, he's running towards where his parents had set had set up camp. He is almost there, he can hear them now. Suddenly, a small green monkey falls on him. It bites into his neck, then jumps of into the trees. Gar has just enough energy to stumble to the camp, before passing out.

_ End Flashback _

I woke up to this dream. I had dreamed it countless times, accompanied by others. Every time I wake up, the visions of my parents haunt me. Why did it have to happen to me, dammit! Wait. I can't get angry. I have to keep my anger under control. I can't let my emotions get the best of me...

"Hey, you! Get outta my spot!" I look around to see where the voice came from. A bum is standing in front of me, looking annoyed. I get up, mutter an apology then trudge out of the alley that I was sleeping in. When I get to the main road I morphed into a dog and started trotting towards the docks. I don't know why, but something was drawing me there. When I eventually reached the alley leading to the docks my nose picked up the scent of two people. I heard voices muttering, but couldn't make out the words. I could hear that one was male and one was female. I walked slowly out into the alley where they were standing. They were to far away to see the details, so I changed back into a human. Their conversation stopped immediately.

"There he is! That's who I was telling you about!" The girl said to the boy.

"Well then let's get him." The boy said back, and pulled out a small ball from his belt. I started running, forgetting that I could change into a faster animal. They both started chasing me, then I heard someone stumble and a loud curse. I turned around, and saw that the cloak that the girl was wearing was caught in a hook sticking out of a door.

"Shit!" She said, pulling the cloak off. She looked up and saw that I had stopped, muttered three words that I couldn't understand and something black shot out of her hands and grabbed me.

"What are you doing!?!" I said, trying desperately to grab onto something.

"We need to talk to you! We're not going to hurt you." The boy said, putting the ball that he had been holding back into his belt. The girl released the black thing from holding me, and I dropped to the ground, landing on my knees. I got up painfully and looked at them both.

"What are your names?" I asked warily.

"What is yours?" The boy asked back.

"My name is Garfield Logan, but I suppose I've gained the name Beast Boy now." I said, extending my right hand to shake. He didn't go for it.

"I'm Dick Grayson, but most people just call me Robin." The boy said, grabbing my hand in a friendly handshake. As I pulled my hand away, I looked at the girl, scanning my eyes up and down her body. She looked coldly at me then pulled her cloak off the hook it was caught on. As she was attaching it to herself, I felt a sharp pain in my hand and looked down to see that I was bleeding. I don't know how that had happened, so I just ignored the pain.

"And what's your name?" I asked the girl, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"My name is Raven." She said, in a monotone voice.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Just Raven."

"Come on, there's got to be something more than that."

"Well there isn't."

"Hey, guys, cut it out. We need to start working on a plan to defeat Slade." Robin said, butting in. Raven and I stopped staring angrily at each other and looked at Robin.

"Who's Slade?" I asked.

"Slade is...he's a criminal. A bad one. We have to stop him before he hurts innocent people." Robin said, and I could see his rage building up. Right after he said that we heard a loud crash in the alley that I had came from. We hurried over there and saw three shapes: one female, and the other twp male. It looked as if the two men had the girl up against the wall.

"Gimme all your money!" The larger who was holding up the girl said.

"I don't have any! So just let go of me!" The girl said, throwing a weak badly aimed punch at his face. This caused laughter between the two men. The second one stopped laughing and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to fix that attitude of yours." He said, holding the knife up inches from her face. I started running towards her, but stopped when I saw two flashes of yellow light. Suddenly, the cement under my feet began rising up. I jumped off, and watched as it smashed behind the man holding the knife.

"Shit! Come on, let's get the hell outta here!" The one that had been holding the girl said, dropping her and running alongside his friend. We ran over and saw that the girl was getting to her feet. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing ragged clothes.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm not sure if those guys are." She said, laughing to her own joke, if you could call it that.

"What did you do to those guys?" I asked, looking back at the hole in the ground where the cement had uprooted.

"I have the ability to move the earth, cause earthquakes, mud slides and all that cool stuff," She said, looking at me strangely. "By the way, my name is Terra. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Gar Logan, but you can call me Beast Boy." I said.

"Uh..why are you green?" She asked, which explains why she was staring at me strangely.

"I...really don't prefer to talk about it." I said, looking at the ground.

"And who are you guys?" She asked, looking from Robin to Raven.

"I'm Dick Grayson, but most just call me Robin." Robin said.

"And I'm Raven-_just_ Raven." Raven said, glaring at me. I laughed nervously, quickly looking away.

"Great. So what are you guys doing?" Terra asked, acting enthusiastic.

"We were tracking down a criminal named Slade. With your help, we could surely beat him and all his robots and henchmen." Robin said, getting pumped up, obviously ready for a fight.

"Wait-you didn't tell me that he had robots and henchmen!" I said.

"Which villain doesn't?" Terra said, almost sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose we should get started on devising a plan to beat Slade." Raven said.

"I know a place where we can stay." Terra said, and with that we were on the road to defeating Slade.

--------------------------------------------

Well, there's the third chapter in my fanfic, I'll be sure to get the next one up sometime soon. It probably won't have a new character in it, as I need to have a chapter narrated by Terra, but oh well. And remember-please R&R.-SorcerousWolf


End file.
